This invention relates generally to enhancement of utility of lap top computers having covers or lids; and more specifically concerns provision of visually observable images in association with structure applied to such covers or lids.
There is a perceived need to enhance the utility of such lap top computer covers, beyond what is digitally provided on screens of such devices. There is also need to provide apparatus enabling displays on such cover, and optimally enabling graphical or written images on such covers.